First consider the expression for: $-1$ plus the product of $-2$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-7$ times that expression and then add $8$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-2$ and $x$ $-2 \times x = \color{orange}{-2x}$ What is $-1$ plus $-2x$ $-2x$ $ - 1$ What is the quantity of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (-2x - 1) = \color{orange}{-7(-2x-1)}$ What does adding $8$ to $\color{orange}{-7(-2x-1)}$ do? $-7(-2x-1)$ $ + 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(-2x-1)+8$.